With the rapid development of mobile communication technique, there are various mobile terminals available in the market, and with the growing prevalence of communication terminals, e.g., mobile terminals (such as mobile phones), competition between terminal device manufacturers becomes increasingly fierce. Therefore, in the increasingly fierce market competition in the future, those who can deliver rapidly a terminal with a more user-friendly design will obtain an early start in the market.
At present, in the application development of an embedded mobile terminal, there is strong coupling among application interfaces, control flows and service functions, thus in the case that an interface customization or a service change is needed, it often turns out that applications need to be fully changed or re-designed. Particularly in the field of mobile phones, since the market demand changes greatly, functions and models of mobile phones change frequently, but the traditional development mode is relatively fixed, mobile phone manufacturers can not customize flexibly functions of a mobile phone according to the market demand, thereby their capabilities of giving a rapid response to the market is affected.
In the field of current embedded mobile terminals, interface display, service call and control flow operation are not fully separated, the design and coding of an interface is implemented by manual coding and a visual design through a tool can not be performed; control and processing of application services, interfaces and services associate with each other, and a tightly-coupled correlation exists therebetween. With respect to a specific application, such as an application on a mobile phone, most of its control flows are fixed and each model of mobile phones correspond to certain fixed control flows. Therefore, the case in which codes are not separated will result in a problem that the efficiency is low and the cost is high when a mobile phone needs to be fully changed.
In addition, in the circumstances of tight coupling, since a fully change of application flows will inevitably result in modification of views and logics of codes and modifications of codes disperse in everywhere of the codes, various unknown errors will be resulted during the modification such that testing needs to be performed successively thereafter to fix the errors, thus a stable period of the testing becomes long, thereby resulting in a further decrease in efficiency.